


Stay With You

by sar7891



Series: Stay With You [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sar7891/pseuds/sar7891
Summary: Christen feels horrible when she calls to tell Tobin that she's going to be home late from work yet again.





	Stay With You

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, it's just before 8 am London time and I started writing this about 4 am here. I am sure this is littered with run on sentences and unnecessary commas/punctuation as a result. I may or may not change that later.
> 
> I thought about embedding a playlist into this from spotify but decided not to give everybody a heart attack. The song that this (well more so the parts to come) is based on is a very mediocre pop song called Stay With Me by the Cheat Codes/CADE.
> 
> (ps if you've been on my tumblr I'm sorry I've been like a pretty depressing person lately, it's been a doozy of a couple weeks and thanks to everyone who's sent really supportive messages even if I haven't published/responded all of them)

“Tobin.”

 

“Honey.”

 

“Wake up.”

 

The tone in her voice gets louder with each word and her hands rub a little harder over the comforter draped over Tobin’s arms, tucked tight beneath her chin. It’s not until she untucks the braid that had gotten wedged in the crack between Tobin’s shoulder and neck, and leans over to press a kiss on the spot of her neck that she knows tickles Tobin and gets her squirming every single time that she starts to stir.

 

Tobin only moves slightly, really Christen feels guilty for attempting to wake her up at all, but she feels more guilty for not making it home until almost nine pm, at least two hours later than she promised to be home when she left Tobin typing away at her laptop at seven thirty this morning to catch the tube to work.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Tobin rolls over slightly, peeking one eye half open until she spots Christen before shutting it almost immediately. Usually that’s a habit that’s reserved for early morning, mostly when they’re catching a flight before eight am, and always hits her nerves in the worst way. Right now though, when she’s squatting in her heels at a time much too early for Tobin to be asleep and she’s wrapped so tight with the rain hitting the windows it actually seems kinda cute.

 

“I’m home,” she whispers gently, moving softly to sit on the edge of the bed. Christen rests her hand so that it’s cupping Tobin’s cheek, with her thumb rubbing soft circles against her flushed skin.

 

Tobin looks almost exactly like she did when she left her this morning. Her eyes have dark circles under them, her eyelashes are rid of the mascara she usually puts on to go out in public but has avoided the past few days in an attempt to meet her deadline, and her hair is twisted in a slightly messier version of the french braid Christen had tied in her hair when she’d tried to get Tobin to relax a little by playing with her hair before she left.

 

She seems to become slightly more coherent as she looks around and begins to shift, letting the comforter fall off her shoulder. Instead of exposing one of the old shirts she usually is wearing when she crashes after a deadline, it exposes just enough of a navy blue lacy bralette, one that Christen had accidentally seen tucked inside a Victoria’s Secret bag that Tobin had snuck in the flat in the middle of the groceries she’d brought home a few days ago from Tesco. It’s more than enough to make Christen feel more guilty than she already is.

 

“I am so sorry.” 

 

It comes out breathlessly, she felt bad enough when she had to call Tobin to tell her she’d been surprised by the CEO’s presence at the office late this afternoon and that she would be coming home late on what was supposed to be Tobin’s night of celebration for submitting her final draft. She hates knowing that Tobin is the type of person that would forgive her for coming home late, and she hates that she’s the type of person who too frequently calls home to say she needs to stay late at the office. Tobin though, is just about as invested in The Plan as she is and knows that if this international stint goes well that Christen is on the fast track to an executive position at the end of the year.

 

“It’s not a big deal.” 

 

Tobin groans as she rolls on her side to face Christen, making eye contact with her. Christen squints, because it is. Tobin has never been late (at least, not like this) or cancelled on a celebration when Christen earned a promotion or finished a long awaited project. This is a big deal.

 

“I promise you Christen, I am not mad in the slightest nor is it a big deal.”

 

Tobin snakes her hand out to grab one of Christen’s hands, pulling it towards her to press a kiss to the back of it. She falters for a minute when the soft light of the lamp she’d left on catches on the square diamond of the ring on her finger. Even though she has only taken it off for a combined total of maybe one hour since Christen gave it to her, it’s still so fresh that it looks like it’s never been worn.

 

Before Christen opens her mouth to protest Tobin interrupts her, “I didn’t meet my deadline anyway, so really celebrating would feel slightly fraudulent.”

 

Christen’s mouth drops slightly, “Tobin, what do you  _ mean  _ you didn’t make your deadline? Why are you in bed? You should be writing or editing or whatever.”

 

Tobin shrugs like it’s no big deal, like she hasn’t just missed the final deadline for her second novel, like her publisher is probably not freaking out right now.

 

“What are they going to do? Threaten to pull the book? Then what? I go find another publisher, I’m sure there’s hundreds of other companies out there itching to publish it. They’ve already been publicizing the shit out of it and it’s not even finished yet, if anything that’s their fault.”

 

Christen wants to roll her eyes because that’s the most  _ Tobin _ thing that Tobin has ever done, miss a final draft deadline on a multi million dollar contract and not be worried about it in the slightest because of a five page section of a book that she’s concerned about the details for a sequel that she’s not even going to write. It’s also pretty rare that Tobin even acknowledges the unsuspecting success she had with her first novel. She’s one of the most humble people that Christen knows, she lives her life as a slightly wealthier college version of herself. It works though, barely anybody extending past her family knows the alias she writes under. She briefly thinks about how mad she would be if in a different world Tobin was one of her clients and pulled something like this she would be livid, but really the last thing she wants is to think about work right now.

 

“I don’t think that’s how it works honey, I’m sure you signed away rights in that big fancy contract you signed. But I trust you, if you think that this is what’s right for the book then I’m all for it.”

 

Tobin looks at her like she’s not so sure, “I’m going to take you at your word for that one even though I can tell you’re freaking out.”

 

“I just don’t want you stressing out over this anymore, it’s been driving you crazy for days if not weeks at this point,” Christen can feel her forehead crinkle together in concern but Tobin squeezes her hand to remind her not to get worked up over it.

 

“It’s fine, it’ll all work out. Soon, I promise. Then I’ll start on that one I outlined and I’ll start to freak out all over again.” Tobin lets out a laugh as she tries to assure her but it doesn’t do much to settle Christen’s anxiety so she switches the topic anyway.

 

“Did you see the risotto in the fridge? I was going to wait for you but when I started cooking I realized that I hadn’t eaten since last night so I just boxed the other half for you.”

 

Christen wants to melt even more when Tobin asks her, she brings a hand up to her forehead to hide her emotions, “Oh my God, you cooked too?”

 

“Chris, do not feel bad, you could not have predicted this.” Tobin lets go and instead reaches her hand to rest on the exposed skin of Christen’s thigh, from where her dress has pushed up from sitting down next to her. “Go get some food, get out of this dress and those heels, and come cuddle with me in bed.”

 

“You are the most understanding person I know,” Christen leans forward to press her forehead against Tobin’s, brushing their lips together in a quick kiss before she stands up to leave the room again.

 

“I’m glad I’m the one with the day job because if it were you that pulled something like this I would have a much more difficult time understanding.”

 

Tobin smirks back at her from the bed, “Just don’t forget to acknowledge your ever so patient and forgiving girlfriend for not getting mad when you come home at nine at night when you’re giving your state of the company address as CEO in five years.”

 

Christen spins back around and yanks at the ponytail and bobby pins that are holding her bun at the top of her head, letting her curly hair fall down over her shoulders, “I wouldn’t dream of it, but you’ll be my wife by then.”

 

She finds the risotto in the fridge but also grabs two wine glasses and a bottle of Chianti from the wine cooler that she declared as being too extra when they moved in but now actually gets a lot of use. She brings back the wine and glasses while the microwave is running and also sneaks back to the closet to slide her dress into the hamper and put her heels back where they belong in her shoe rack.

 

When she gets back to the room after the microwave dings, she asks Tobin to hold her plate while she pops the cork of the wine bottle and pours much more than what would be considered a normal serving size. She sets them on her bed side table in an attempt to not spill any on her white sheets as she slides under the comforter. Tobin laughs as she exchanges her plate for a glass of wine.

 

“What? I thought we both deserve a glass in bed after today.” She states defensively with a frown, taking a long draw of her glass before slouching comfortably into fluffed pillows.

 

“Never change babe.” Tobin sets her own glass down after taking her own extended sip before rolling onto her side and sliding a hand over Christen’s exposed torso. “You are the only person I know that would come home at nine to eat dinner in bed, take the time to transfer dinner from perfectly good tupperware onto a plate that you’re going to have to handwash because it can’t go in the dishwasher, and then gracefully pull the cork out of the wine bottle in lingerie when last weekend I broke the cork in half, had to push it into the bottle with a knife, and then strain the little bits of cork out.”

 

Tobin in turn, thinks how  _ Christen  _ that really is of her. It’s really not surprising at all because Christen is the type of person who has her closet organized by color, length, and season, her shoes included. She’s the type of person who would rather cut her night of sleep short to get in her daily morning yoga because it’s more beneficial for her. In college, when Tobin was trying to ‘wife her up’ as her friends would call it, she would sometimes bring a vacuum or broom over to Tobin’s dorm room and while she was trying to convince Christen to loosen up and have a little fun Christen would work some sort of magic that was enough to trick Tobin’s mom into thinking she took care of herself. Christen was the type of person to have hit and run sex in college because she couldn’t bare to go without a shower after twenty minutes while Tobin was more of a nap and spoon type of person.

 

Christen laughs a little as she takes another bite of the risotto that Tobin made for her, the rain is hitting the window hard now, like it does when it sideways rains when the wind blows hard. London is so different than when they were at Stanford together but the rain always reminds her of the lazy days she spent curled under Tobin’s comforter, adjusting to cooler temperatures than LA and hiding from the stress of exams and essays.

 

Tobin yawns and it reminds Christen that when she’d woken up to use the bathroom at two am in the middle of the previous night that she’d seen the living room light through the crack of the bedroom door. When she’d gotten up at six to get ready for the day there was no sign that Tobin had even touched the other side of the bed, and she’s absolutely certain that she hadn’t any time between when she left at her deadline that was at three this afternoon.

 

“How long had you been asleep for when I came home?” Christens asks as Tobin drops her head onto her arm, it’s heavy like she is when she’s tired and not light like it is when she wants a little more attention and affection than she’s getting.

 

“Maybe an hour or two, I’m not sure,” The end of her sentence ends with a yawn.

 

Christen frowns a little, out of concern of how Tobin had even wanted to celebrate tonight on such little sleep, “Sleep babe, don’t wait for me to finish this.”

 

Tobin shakes her head gently, “I want to though.”

 

“I’ll still be here in the morning,” Christen nudges her shoulder so she can get Tobin to make some eye contact with her, “I promise.”

 

Tobin sighs but looks like she’s actually thinking about it, she shuffles her body slightly so that her weight is on her elbows and puckers her lips for a kiss, “Alright, I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Christen shifts her head awkwardly so that she can press one more kiss to the top of her head, “Goodnight.”

 

“‘Night Chris,” Christen can tell Tobin is out almost immediately when she mumbles this, gripping onto her arm gently as she drops her head back down to rest on her arm. Christen thinks it’ll be a pain to get up to put her dish in the sink and turn off all the lights in a little while without waking Tobin up, but that’s before she reminds herself that Tobin has maybe gotten a total of two hours of sleep in the last twenty four hours.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah now idk if this is weird but the next part of this is going to be the college part and the third part will be in the future past this. And I know, I know, everyone writes college fics but I've never read one where Tobin/Christen went to Stanford together instead of UNC and (I think) it'll be pretty different. No promises of a publish date (like always! will I ever update those other two things people keep asking about?) but I'm hoping these will all be really short and to upload the next part in the next couple days.


End file.
